


Today is day

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Mei shin is a bard who joined the party to search for adventure. she wants to use the stories to write an epic for all the ages. Unfortunately the worst part about going on adventures is the part where you go on the adventures. This rich girl is out of her element and she is not having fun.
Kudos: 1





	Today is day

What exactly is a day? A day can mean many things to many people. A day can be a measurement of time. A day can be something that can't be measured. A day can be mundane. A day can be special. A day is simply a day. There are many kinds of days and they all share something in common. good , bad, or ugly, they all end. And at the moment. Mei Shin wished this day would end. 

  
  


The day started out well enough. Arrive in a new town, get some looks from men and women alike, Make a few days, ruin a few weeks. Being as attractive as she is tends to cause problems for people in “committed” relationships. A little later was the usual approach to watch him squirm. It truly has become her biggest pleasure in life,Its a win win, when he finally submits, she gets what she wants, and if he decides to struggle for one more day she got to tease him some more. Could a girl really ask for more?

The highlight of the day was truly a surprise. Her pool of potential suitors appears to keep dwindling over time. She would have liked to have gone a round or two with powadachi but let's just say he’s not up for much of anything nowadays. Lowen was covered earlier. Honestly she couldn't get a bead on Booker T. She couldn't tell if he wasn't interested or simply didn't care or what. He’s got a weird vibe. Stein is a no. Zaark unfortunately is a no. It's easier to ruin a marriage when you didn't know they were married beforehand or if you were confident you would never see those people again but with a long time traveling partner it's a no go. Although given his wife’s previous…. _ profession _ she may be open to sharing. Mei shin made a mental note to follow up on that later. Thorgrim is fine enough but he doesn't seem to like her much and she doesnt know much about him. She would love to go a round or two with Mar-Mar but she seems to have some issues that need to be dealt with before that ever happens. She can still feel the punch she got from her last attempt. Hector was cute enough if not a bit of a hopeless romantic. Then her thoughts shifted to the nerd. The rude, stuck up, piece of shit elf named Lefar. 

Mei shin makes it a point to not really discriminate between partners.(she draws the line at non humanoids and corpses) It's simply a “yes” or a “no” from her gut. Well today after the usual routine of weakening lowen’s defenses she decided to see if she could bully lefar a bit. Well to the surprise of everyone he accepted her advances and she decided “why not?”

Cutting to the end of the experience she was left with 2 phrases in her head, absentmindedly dressing in front of her equal parts disgusted and disgruntled teammates. 1.who knew?. Who knew that little book worm actually had some experience and was pretty damn decent in the sack. That first thought flows smoothly into the second phrase of 2. You learn something new everyday. And today was a pretty good day.

Continuing with the day she was dragged with her companions down into a cave. To be honest she may be a bit of an adrenaline junkie. It's true she started adventuring to expand her list of songs and to write tales of her adventures but she would be lying if she said it wasn't partly to go out and  _ interact _ with people. Equal parts wonderlust and adventure seeking. Caves in particular have a good reputation of hiding goodies so she wasn't opposed to it but after the first fight she wasn't so sure. Every person has a weakness and hers is bugs. She really didn't like having to fight those big ass scorpions. Watching one rough up zaark only confirmed her fear more. Little did she know she was in for a treat.

It was dark in the caverns. She made a point to stick close to Lowen for any attempt to tease him but mostly because he had a torch. Down in the second level of the cave something attacked zaark but he fought it off pretty easily so it wasn't a big deal. Then she crossed the bridge and felt a very particular feeling. A feeling that can not be mistaken, even if it was your first time feeling it. 

The feeling of hundreds of tiny legs scrambling about your body. Akin to chills but physical.

  
As her brain rebooted to enter “safe mode” so it didn't have to process the information it just received its final thought was simply the reversed thought than when she was with lefar earlier. “ **I want this day to be over already** ”


End file.
